


让副长戒烟的方法①

by bzdqishaming



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 00:05:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16670962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bzdqishaming/pseuds/bzdqishaming





	让副长戒烟的方法①

“呸呸！”银时皱着眉，迅速把嘴里的白色不明液体吐在了他手里的卫生纸上。  
客厅里的腥膻气味还没散尽。浊液在口腔里的爆发本该让气氛变得更加粘腻，按r18本里的套路发展的话，接下来银时就该被压在沙发上吃抹干净的。  
然而刚才他伸手抽纸的动作让土方快萎了半截。他不知道银时为什么这么抵触他的精液。明明其他的体液都没有什么问题，而且连那些事都做了还介意这些干什么。  
其实银时也并没什么抵触心理，只是知道土方的癖好，单纯想耍他而已。况且土方看着他吐的表情很有趣。一脸的不爽带点不甘心和疑惑。  
土方虽然还硬着但也没什么兴致了。于是点了根烟看着他吐。“你又这样。我精子是有毒吗？”  
“还不是因为你烟抽太多精子苦死了。”银时瞪他，伸手掐他大腿。“让你射在嘴里就不错了，给我适可而止啊你这混蛋！”说罢抬手拍在土方嘴上，土方刚点的烟就掉在地上。  
“你他妈干什么！”土方要去拽他，银时站起身抬起腿就给了土方一脚：“爽了就快给我滚蛋少给我找事！”  
土方扑过去揪住银时领子，却被直接提溜出了门外，让土方原本要把老板这样那样的打算也打了水漂。  
离开万事屋，土方心情坏得不行。可恶.....好不容易小孩们都不在想和那家伙好好独处的，这家伙也不知道哪里不高兴了把气往我身上撒。土方边走边愤愤点了根烟。  
“还不是因为你烟抽太多精子苦死了”  
回想起银时的话，土方不禁盯着香烟末端持续析出的白烟陷入了思考。  
那家伙那么抗拒是因为这个？尼古丁之神是不再眷顾我了吗....今天难得的非番也因为这个吵架，我和万事屋的感情要怎么赔！土方大怒，重重把烟甩在地上，用草鞋底恶狠狠地碾灭了。  
第二天真选组屯所惊爆出大新闻：那个尼古丁中毒副长今早例会上居然没有抽烟！并且向本人确认过的消息是今后都不打算抽了！据不愿意透露全名的组员阿崎表示，这件事的反常性非同一般，警察们私下更是在讨论土方是否又被某种妖物附身方出此行。毕竟副长在禁烟篇里为了抽烟远走他星击败恶人收集道具受尽种种磨难，这到底是刮了什么风能让他放弃早已深入肺部的尼古丁？  
这么大的新闻传到万事屋老板耳中也是当然。阿银嘴角抽搐：“真的假的......”其实抽烟精子苦什么的都是他自己胡诌的，他只是想用烟这个缘由逗逗他，没想到这单细胞就这么耿直地信了。  
还在琢磨要怎么圆上这个坑，门外就响起了敲门声。外面的人慢悠悠叩了两下，好像没什么力气。“来了来了—”一边应着一边朝门走去，银时拉开门的瞬间只见一个身着藏青和服的黑毛险些栽倒在他身上，嘴里还念叨着：“给我...烟....给我.....”这不是搞戒烟搞得风风火火的副长吗。看这鬼样子是魂儿都给搞没了。  
半扶半架着土方到里屋，银时咚地把他摔到了沙发上。没等银时开口，倒在沙发上那位先有气无力地拽住了白色和服：“万事屋....我不.....不抽烟了.....蔬菜水果也有......好好吃.......所以.........”土方眼神真挚。  
不会吧？这家伙戒烟戒成这幅半死不活的鬼样子，还要跑到我家里来，就是为了把儿子送进我的胃？这家伙到底有多想让我吃他的精子啊！而且都自己做了功课了为什么没发现我在瞎扯啊这蛋黄星人是不是傻！  
银时心中吐槽万千，却没阻止土方站起来，用手臂环上他的腰，有点炸毛的头放在他颈窝不住地蹭。盯着土方后颈上面被修过又冒出一截的短发茬，耳颊边被柔软黑发骚得发痒。  
锁骨间呼吸温热，银时倏地软了心。这家伙真是.....平常态度恶劣得不行，知道我吃软不吃硬，专挑时机示弱！  
“好好，你先坐下，我帮你弄行了吧？”土方乖乖落座，任由银时解开了他的和服。扒开内裤，土方那物已半勃起来。银时于是送进了自己口中含住。  
空气燥热了起来。舌尖蠕动，勾勒着比柱身略大的冠部轮廓游走，土方敏感处被温热湿润包围，闷哼一声，硬物瞬间变大，撑满了银时口腔。“唔！”口中突然被压迫，银时直接被刺激到眼角泛泪。吐出土方的东西，银时抬眼狠狠瞪他，然而这时他的怒视并没有什么威慑力。土方垂下眼盯着他因沾了自己前端液体而透亮的殷红嘴唇，伸手插进银时发间揉了两把，示意他继续。  
盯着面前人青黑色的眼睛，银色卷毛又伸出舌头从下面囊袋慢慢游走上柱身，再到顶端，刺激小孔的同时灵活地用舌尖打着圈圈。唾液随着银时舔舐的动作和渗出的液体混在一起覆在土方硬挺上，泛着淫靡的光亮。银时半眯着眼，对上土方的视线，柔软唇瓣停在他龟头，“啵”地亲了一口，随后不紧不慢向他眨了下眼。  
可真是个妖精。土方只觉得脑袋快要炸开似的嗡嗡响。他现在想干的只有把那性格恶劣的家伙从容不迫的表情搞坏掉。然而银时怎么会轻易让他得逞。猛地吞进硬物用力吞吐吮吸，然后心满意足地看着土方因为快感仰起的脖颈和那上面颤动的喉结。银时口腔高热而紧致，土方知道自己快了，手按着那个银色脑袋，一下大幅度挺腰把自己快要爆炸的性器捣入了对方口腔深处。“唔、唔唔—”被顶到 喉咙，银时不受控制地想要干呕，他眼泪瞬间涌上来模糊了视线。口中巨物撑得他无法思考，只能由着土方大力操干到嘴角流满涎液。  
高速抽插了十几下后，土方拽着银时的头发一边抽离一边泄了出来。银时喉间和嘴里都被发泄了不少，最后一股射在了嘴角和脸旁。半透明的粘稠液体喷在了银时粉红色舌面和唇边，眼睛上也粘了些，让银时睁眼有些困难。被强迫深喉还被射在嘴里，银时气得想要把他打飞，却又起了坏心要戏弄这个不经逗的男人。喘着气活动了下刚才被强迫容纳巨物而酸痛的下巴，他探出舌尖灵巧卷走了嘴角的浊液，并用手把脸上的也尽数抹掉，然后低头认真舔自己指腹上土方的东西。随着银时闭上眼，刚才的生理性眼泪沾在睫毛上一闪一闪地亮。他眉头微皱，喉结上下滚动，嘴唇再张开时内里已无白浊踪影。睁开眼，土方瞳孔放大，整个人看呆了。下一秒他已经猛地亲上银时的嘴，把他压在沙发上开始剥他的衣服。  
“你给我慢着！”银时试图喝住他，来得时候路都走不好现在却有力气搞我？然而土方置若罔闻，把手伸进快要滑下肩的黑色紧身衣，在银时白嫩细腰上捏，又游走到他胸肌上揉，同时细细啃咬他柔嫩耳垂，用热气攻击耳畔。“嗯啊.......等.....”银时被攻击弱点，一下软了骨头，快感袭来之际他瞥见了土方胯下支起的帐篷，这家伙来真的。气氛越发滚烫起来，土方两手已经把他剥得差不多干净，手掌轻轻揉着银时已经鼓起来的裤裆，又吻在他白皙脖颈，柔软胸膛和小腹上，最后又覆上银时的嘴唇，两人舌头交缠在一起辗转厮磨。  
“哈啊.....”两唇分离，土方显然已被情欲冲昏了头脑，银时自己的身体也随着土方的一起变得火热。两人对视着，土方眼里烧起来的欲火仿佛要把他灼伤。  
吞了你的精子....就能兴奋成这样，还真是傻瓜一样的癖好。  
算了，谁让我就喜欢上了这样一个傻男人。  
银时环住土方的脖子，和他又交换了一个吻。凝视着他的眼睛，靠近了在他耳边轻声说：“来啊。”

TBC

 


End file.
